


National Kitchen Klutzes of America Day

by Skeeter_110



Series: Another June Day [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Peter Parker, Everything That Can Go Wrong Goes Wrong, Gen, Human Disaster Tony Stark, M/M, Superfamily, Superhusbands (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeeter_110/pseuds/Skeeter_110
Summary: It's no secret that Tony Stark was a bad cook. No matter how hard he tried, everything was either raw, burned, or somehow both at the same time. Which was a problem considering he was trying to make dinner to welcome his husband home from a three-week long mission while simultaneously taking care of their nine-month-old.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Another June Day [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769251
Comments: 6
Kudos: 145





	National Kitchen Klutzes of America Day

**Author's Note:**

> June 13th is National Kitchen Klutzes of America Day. This day honors those who would like to cook, but it just doesn't seem to work out well for them.
> 
> ***this has not been read by my beta... I’m sorry I’m slacking right now ignore the mistakes...***

_“This was probably a bad idea.”_ Tony thinks, all but running to turn the stove burner off when he saw the water in the pot began boiling over. _“Okay, so this definitely was a bad idea.”_

Tony leaned against the counter, rubbing his face and sighing. All he wanted to do was make dinner for his husband, he didn’t understand why this was so difficult. All he had to do was follow a recipe; it was basically like chemistry.

And yet, he’s burnt the garlic bread, the noodles are all stuck together and crunchy, and the cake he tried making for dessert is burnt on the top, stuck to the pan on the bottom, and still soupy in the middle.

He has just enough ingredients to try one more time to make this dinner perfect, and he needed to get started if he wanted to be done before Peter woke up from his nap and Steve got back home.

Letting out a long breath, Tony pushed off of the counter and got ready to begin attempt number three.

As soon as he got a new pot of water on the stove, a wail could be heard coming from upstairs.

Tony swore under his breath before quickly running up to the nursery where the cry was coming from. Tony was hoping that Peter would sleep during his cooking fiasco, but he must have took too long to try and make everything work since that was no longer the plan.

Tony slowly pushed the door open the rest of the way, seeing Peter standing up in his crib. As soon as they both locked eyes, Peter let out a partially loud cry, holding his hands up in the universal sign for wanting to be picked up.

“Hey, Bambino, did you wake up?” Tony coos, picking Peter up and hugging him close to his chest. The small boy laid his head down on Tony’s shoulder, his cries subduing into little sniffles.

“Alright, Bubba, I need you to cooperate with me here because I’m trying to do something nice for your Papa.” Tony tells the baby while going into the living room and grabbing a walker so he knew the baby couldn’t get into too much trouble while he tries to finish this disaster of a dinner.

Tony had to quickly set the walker down in the kitchen, all but plopping Peter into it, and dashed to the stove to turn down the burner since the water was starting to boil over. Peter clearly didn’t like this, using the walker to run right into Tony’s calves.

“Ow, Pete, careful. Daddy’s working with hot things.” Tony warns, going over to the sink to pour out the water from the noodles. Of course, Peter rammed right into Tony’s legs again, making him spill most of the noodles down the drain.

“Okay, this isn’t going to work.” Tony mutters under his breath a second before Peter let out one of the loudest screeches, very clearly voicing his displeasure.

“Okay, Pete, you and I need to work together here. Papa is going to be here in less than thirty minutes, which should be enough to make the sauce for the pasta and get the cake in the oven.” Tony says, picking the baby up and plopping him on his hip.

Tony started pouring the can of sauce in a pot – he gave up a while ago on making homemade sauce – which was proving to be a lot more difficult since he now only had one hand.

“Okay, so while that’s warming up, we should be able to make the cake. It was supposed to be a carrot cake which, for whatever reason is Papa’s favorite, but now we only have vanilla left.” Tony continues to ramble to Peter, as if he could understand what Tony was saying.

Apparently, making a boxed cake with a nine-month-old in your arms was not the smartest decision. By the time Tony actually popped it into the oven, him and Peter were both covered in batter and eggs.

Tony had just finished wiping Peter clean when he heard a throat clear behind him.

“What’s going on here?” Steve asks once Tony turned around to look at him. Tony couldn’t help the sigh of relief that passed through his lips, the tension in his body instantly relaxing once he saw his husband.

“Steve.” Tony breathes out, taking Peter with him as he crosses the room to all but throw himself into his husband’s arms.

“Hey, Honey.” Steve says, hugging both Tony and Peter as tight as he could to him. Peter, clearly not liking being ignored, let out a loud squeal and patted Steve on his shoulder.

“Hey, Baby Boy, I missed you too.” Steve chuckles, pulling Peter into his arms and planting kisses all over his face and reveling in the peals of laughter he got in return.

“You never told me what was going on in here.” Steve says making Tony cringe once he remembered the mess that he could barely call dinner.

“Umm, well, I tried to make dinner for when you got back.” Tony tells him, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

“Really? That was so sweet of you, you didn’t have to do that.” Steve says making Tony feel even more guilty for the monstrosity that he was about to feed his husband.

“Yeah, but listen, we might just be better off ordering take-out and relaxing in the living room.” Tony tries to deflect, hoping that he could just throw everything out and forget this ever happened.

“No, what? I want to try your dinner.” Steve insists.

“No, honey, I can’t cook.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Steve says, walking into the kitchen and sitting at his usual spot, Peter still sitting in his lap.

Tony reluctantly followed his husband into the wrecked kitchen, grabbing two dinner plates for him and Steve and a small plastic one for Peter and filling them up with the food. Tony couldn’t help but cringe when he saw that most of the sauce was burnt and sticking to the bottom, hoping to anything out there that this won’t make Steve throw up.

Steve gently sat Peter into his highchair where Tony sat down the plastic plate before setting down the two dinner plates in front of Steve and himself. Steve quietly thanked him before picking up his fork and digging into the meal.

Tony watched in anticipation as Steve took a bite of the pasta, not even bothering to try his. Almost instantly, Steve’s face scrunched up in distaste as he tried to chew and swallow the food that was in his mouth.

“See? You hate it!” Tony says, making Steve’s face quickly sober up.

“No, I don’t.” Steve lies, sighing when Tony gave him a look that told him he was being seen right through.

“This whole thing was a complete disaster. We were supposed to have garlic bread with our dinner but I burnt all of it, I tried baking you your favorite cake but for some reason it was burnt, raw, and runny all at the same time, I can’t even tell you how many times I burnt the noodles and the sauce! And when I tried cooking what we’re eating right now, Peter woke up, so I was trying to do everything one handed, and there’s a cake in the oven right now, but I’m just realizing that I didn’t even remember to turn the oven on.” Tony rambles, Steve looking at him with a bit of amusement.

“I love that you tried to do all of this for me, I really do appreciate it, but, Honey, you are a catastrophe in the kitchen.” Steve laughs, Tony groaning and letting his head fall to the table.

“I know! Not even Peter likes it and I watched him eat half a caterpillar the other day.” Tony says, pointing at the baby who had his face all smushed up in his way of saying the food was gross.

“I think, that while this was very sweet and I appreciate that thought behind it, that we should just order in and relax in the living room like you mentioned earlier. Besides, you and I have some catching up to do once Peter goes to sleep.” Steve whispers at the end, pulling Tony into a deep kiss.

“I think that’s the best idea I’ve heard all day.”


End file.
